Dan Milano
Dan Milano (born September 10, 1972 in Northport, New York) is an American voice actor and director. He was one of the creators of the Fox sitcom Greg the Bunny and provided Greg's voice. Episodes Written By: Episodes Acted In: *Cut Down in His Optimus Prime (Prowl) *You Got Robo-Served (Pidge) *Secrets of the Animal Kingdom (Hyena) *Walt Disney Attacks! (Elian Gonzalez) *Noah's Rejects (Noah) *3 Fast 3 Furious (Luigi) *Meteorgeddon (Sean O'Keefe, Irate Viewer) *Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem (Floyd, Animal, Dr. Teeth) *Supervillians in Traffic (Skeletor) *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans (Butt-head, Robin) *The Surreal Life (Emmanuel Lewis) *Zombie Idol (Boo Berry) *It's Driving Me Nuts! (Captain) *Dumplestiltskin (Guy) *The Pat O'Brien Treatment (Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson) *Bird Learns (Son) *Murder In Smurf Town X (Papa Smurf) *Who Does What Now? (Sisscors) *Ridged For Her Pleasure (Chip) *A Date With Scarlett (Burglar) *Welcome to the Terrordrome (COBRA Soldier) *Date Rape (Bird) *Jaws: Special Edition (Steven Spielberg, Quint) *Stix are Intended for Children (Stix Rabbit, Snap, Crackle, Pop) *A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas (Gohan, Nutcracker) *A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas (Gohan, Nutcracker) *Mo-Larr (Skeletor) *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Skynet) *Cork (Cork, Mayor) *Micronaut Mountain Climbing (Dave) *Playboymobil (King) *Calvin's Therapy Adventures (Hobbes) *Grand Theft Mario (Luigi) *Gary's Crappy Day (Emmanuel Lewis) *A Name That Parents Should Never Give Their Children (Lumberjack, Timber) *Robot Chicken Taken Over! (Turbo) *Big Bird Flu (Big Bird, Elmo, Grover) *Jawa's Drink Order (Cantina Bartender) *Admiral Ackbar Cereal (Boy) *Empire on Ice (Luke Skywalker) *Rescuing Zelda (Link) *The Death of He-Man (Skeletor) *The Home Life of the Maytag Repairman (Maytag Repairman) *Laff-A-Munich (Yogi Bear, Dread Baron, Scrappy-Doo, Daisy Mayhem) *She-Ra's Aunt Flo (Kowl) *Lego Babel (Morocco Boy Lego, Kid) *Smurf-tastrophe! (Papa Smurf) *Voltron Force Assemble! (Voltron Member) *Vampire 8:00-9:00PM (Second Suspect) *Dig Dug (Bill) *Young Black People on a Rhythm Team (Teacher) *Ram-Boo-Boo (Yogi Bear) *Anakin's Happy Place (Youngling) *Rally the Bounty Hunters (Gareth) *Me Chunk, Me Friend (Sloth) *Faker Crashes the Party (Skeletor) *Lil' Magnum P.I. (Lil' Magnum P.I.) *Hannah Dakota (Oliver Oaken) *Monchichis' First Blood (Wizzar) *Good News and Bad News (Doctor) *Bad Boy Meets Damaged Chick With Daddy Issues (Nerd) *I'm Made of Chocolate (Jimmy Olsen) *Tastes Like Rotten Smurfberries (Papa Smurf) *Yarael Poof, pt. 1 (Yarael Poof) *Yarael Poof, pt. 2 (Yarael Poof) *Yarael Poof, pt. 3 (Yarael Poof) *Driving the Death Star (Death Star Pilot) *Trial of the Blockheads (Prickle) *Frat on Snake Mountain (Skeletor) *Kermit's Exam (Kermit the Frog) *Smurfatar (Papa Smurf) *Nicky Passion (Skeletor) *Sport Hunting (Predator Hippie) *I Got Suped (Kids) *Eternia Fitplex (Skeletor) *Eternia Gym Shower (Skeletor) *Grim Reaping (Mouse Reaper) *He-Rold (Skeletor) *Reboot Team-Up (Steven Spielberg, American Soldier) *Baby Want More (Skeletor) *Statler and Waldorf (Statler) *Of Moose and Squirrel (Boris Badenov) *Not So Smurfy (Papa Smurf) *Oompa Loompa Brainstorm (Oompa Loompa) *Appeasing the God (Skeletor) *Otter Murder (Harvey Beaver) *Christmas 1914 (Soldier) *Roadside Assistance (Hook) *Hot Sh*t Drivers (Hook) *Punky Power (Gloomer) *Snake Mountain (Skeletor) *The Stinkiest Sewer (Leonardo) *Bert's New Roommate (Ernie, Sam) *Undercover Smurf Boss (Papa Smurf) *Voltron Boner (Captain Keith) *Choose Your Orphan (Owner of the Orpanhage) *The Skeletorminator (Skeletor) *Scrooge Tank (Scrooge McDuck) *Punch-Out Wake (Great Tiger) *Girl Code (Kowl) *Beware the Toothpick Fish (Darkstorm) *World War B (Gerry's Son) *The Robot Chicken Lots of Holidays Special, Pt. 3 (Papa Smurf) External Links: Category:Cast Category:Crew